SnoCones in the Rain
by Fan of Delicious Flavor
Summary: Shawn never believed in real psychics. Just a bunch of fakes, right? Shawn Spencer reconsiders when a certain Nicole Nickwell enters the picture, and she just might save his life.  ShawnxOC
1. Chapter 1

The Santa Barbara Police Department, usually bustling and busy, was empty this cold rainy Monday. The receptionist was away doing who-knows-what, and silence was all that could be heard throughout the entire building. So naturally McNab noticed when a spunky red-headed girl walked into the station.

"Hi, can I talk to the chief of police please?" she approached him and asked.

"Um, well you have to have an appointment, she's, er, busy…" he said, looking around at the empty police station he sighed. "Why do you need to see her?" he added.

"I need to talk to her, it's kind of urgent. You know what… what the hell, I'm psychic and I have a, um… tip to give her," the red-head said, but instantly regretted it when she saw the look on McNab's face.

"Wow! Your psychic? I have a friend who's psychic, you should meet him, his name is"

"Can I just see the chief?" she interrupted, obviously irritated.

"Oh, yeah, totally!" he said in child like excitement, "right down that hall," he pointed towards Chief Vicks office, where she hurriedly approached.

"Excuse me, Chief Vick?" the red-head knocked on the open door, addressing the drowsing form at the desk.

"What? Huh?" she awoke with a start. "Oh, my apologies, how can I help you miss…"

"Nicole Nickwell ma'am," she stated. "This may seem a bit upfront, but I'm psychic, and I saw something terrible happen to a person in Santa Barbra."

"Well you can file a report miss Nickwell," the Chief said blatantly.

"No, I _saw_ it. In a vision." Nicole said, stressing the word saw.

Chief Vick let out an exasperated sigh. "Look Miss Nickwell, I can't trust somebody just off of a supposed vision. For all I know you might not even be psychic."

Nicole Nickwell threw her hand to her head and rested two fingers on her temple, thinking. "You have a daughter, young. You recently had trouble finding a nanny for her. You think your job is stressful, but won't give it up because of the pay. Your husband thinks you should take up a hobby, but you think you don't have time." Nicole recited, her eyes moving rapidly beneath her closed eye lids. "And, you hate that a Mr. Shawn Spencer is extremely theatrical in his 'psychic' revelations. You doubt me, because you secretly doubt him."

Chief Vicks mouth dropped. "Please, Ms. Nickwell, explain to me what you _saw._"

In that same instant a certain psychic detective burst through the open door with a blue sno-cone in one hand, and a certain pharmaceutical rep by his side. "Told you we should have gotten here sooner Gus!"

"Shawn you were the one that wanted to get sno-cones! Who gets sno-cones when it's raining?" Gus asked to no one in particular.

Shawn handed Gus his sno-cone, receiving a confused look from Gus, and eyed Nicole suspiciously, "Well I was unaware of another psychic then. My name is Sha-"

"Shawn Spencer, 'psychic' detective for the SBPD," Nicole interrupted, eyeing Shawn with just as much suspicion. She smirked and said, "And you don't have to be psychic to know I am, the officer up front told you."

"Thanks for introducing me Chief…" Shawn stood, obviously dumbstruck

"I didn't Mr. Spencer, now if you could step outside a moment I'd like to speak with Ms. Nickwell alone," she motioned toward the door."


	2. Chapter 2

"I hope you're not wasting my time Ms. Nickwell. What did you, er, _see_?" Chief Vick asked.

"I don't know," Nicole stated. Chief Vick sighed.

"Well if you could please leave an-"

"Wait!" Nicole put her fingers to her temples, "a man. Average height, balding. Um, he's fishing… He seems very disciplined… like a cop maybe…" Nicole finished, her eyes closed and her forehead scrunched up in concentration.

Chief Vick's eyebrows rose, "What was he wearing..?" She asked, hoping the answer wasn't what she thought it was. There were plenty of cops that liked to fish and were balding… right?

Nicole stumbled and sat, her eyes still closed, a frustrated look written on her face, "A Hawaiian shirt, yellow… he looked a bit like… that Spencer guy, Shawn."

Chief's eyes widened, "Mr. Spencer, get in here," she said, knowing he was standing right outside the door.

The door burst open, "I was over talking to McNab and I sensed I was needed," he exclaimed.

Nicole rolled her eyes, "Sure you did Spencer."

Shawn eyed her, "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met."

"Nicole Nickwell, but if you were truly psychic you would have known that," she said tauntingly.

"Ms. Nickwell-" Vick started.

"Just Nicole please Chief."  
"Nicole, Mr. Spencer has solved countless cases for the SBPD,"

"So have plenty of detectives," Nicole muttered.

Chief ignored her (much to Shawn's appreciation) and turned to Shawn and Gus, "Mr. Spencer, do you know where your father is today? He told me he needed the day off."

Shawn sighed, defeated, "He went fishing."

"Mr. Spencer try and get a hold of him. If you can't go see if you can find him, we can't waste department resources on a psychic that might not be legit…" the chief said, trying not to offend Nicole Nickwell.

"Fine, but I haven't had any reason to believe my father will go missing," Shawn said, obviously aggravated.

Shawn started out of the office when Nicole said, "Well shouldn't I help" With a smirk she continued, "I'm the one that sensed it after all," clearly trying to out-do Spencer.

The chief could feel the animosity in the room, "Yes I suppose so," Shawn was about to protest so she added, ", no matter how much you doubt her, this is technically a case, and I'm hiring both of you. So work together." Shawn glared at Nicole, who responded by cockily flipping her hair out of her face and walked out the door leaving Shawn staring after her.

Gus walked towards Shawn, also staring after Nicole, "What if it's true? What if something happened to your dad?"

"Then I won't have to deal with criticism and gross barbeque ever again," Shawn replied sarcastically.

Gus rolled his eyes, "I'm serious Shawn."

"So am I," Shawn muttered, and added, "besides, she's obviously a fake. There's no such thing as psychics."

"Better not let any one hear you say that," Gus said quietly as Chief Vick approached them.

"Well are you going to get a hold of your father or not Mr. Spencer, I'd like to have this wrapped up soon," she said before shutting her office door in Gus and Shawns' faces.

"C'mon, 'psychic,' show me watcha got," Nicole smirked, leaning against the wall, her arms crossed, ignoring the death glares Shawn was throwing her way.

Shawn reached for his phone and quickly dialed his father's number. The phone rang once, twice…

"He's picking up," Shawn said pointedly to Nicole.

But it wasn't Henry Spencer that answered the phone, "Hello Shawnie." Shawn's eyes widened at the nickname Mr. Yang (Ms. Yang, really) had given him, but this voice was obviously masculine.

"Where's my dad?" Shawn demanded. Nicole's smirk disappeared as she switched into serious mode.

"Telling you would ruin all the fun, now wouldn't it?" the mysterious voice said patronizingly. "But I'm sure you know who I am, right?" before anything else happened though, the voice hung up.

Shawn stood frozen in place, and the iPhone slowly slipped from his grip and fell to the floor.

"Shawn, what happened?" Gus demanded, trying to shake his friend out of it.

"Mr. Yin" Gus's eyes looked ready to pop out of his skull.

Shawn burst through the door to the chief's office and said solemnly, "Yin is back."

* * *

**Okay I get that the yin episode already went down, I'm going to switch this up a bit, maybe take yin out, or maybe just re-write the episode, I don't really know. Tell me what you think I should do.**


End file.
